Concrete Angel
by LilyMomoandKukai
Summary: A Nejiten one-shot, song-fic. We all love this song and wanted to do a Nejiten on it. Hope you enjoy reading. We don't own this song


**Lily: *grumble* Yo people. It's around ten at night here.**

**Momo: Gomen, she isn't in such a good mood today. She has to finish three essays and a math packet with only tomorrow so she wants to use the night to write. **

**Kukai: Aww crap I didn't start any of that! Ooh crap I'm dead TT-TT.**

**Lily: Shut up Ero-teme, anyways there may or may not be a ton of updates tonight, whatever. Hey Momie-nee did you get the character to do the disclaimer?**

**Momo: Yes Lily-kun. Here's…Orochimaru….? I didn't get him, I swear I got Gaara. **

**Orochi: Hello kidssssss, Lily, Momo, and Kukai, don't own Naruto. By the way Momo'ssssss got a nicccce body. **

**Lily: Yeah or else you would be speared a million times by Tenten's weapons. WAIT WHAT? STAY AWAY FROM MOMIE-NEE! Now get outta my sight! **

**Momo: 0-0**

**Kukai: I GOT THE SNAKE POISON!**

**Orochi: I'm gone, I'm gone. **

**/\ /(*_\)\ /\**

_She walks to school with a lunch she packed; nobody knows what she's holding back,_

I saw a girl walking by. Her twin buns barley moved as she bounced along. A smile plastered on her face as she hummed a happy tune. She was the girl next door her name…I think its Tenten. Yeah that's her name. I noticed her clothes worn and faded unlike the other girl who had crisp new dresses and shiny new shoes. Her faded red Chinese style shirt and her black baggy pants stood out from the rest of the kunoichi at the academy.

_Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday; she hides the bruises with linen and lace,_

That smile on her face never seemed to disappear. No matter what happened. Each day her sleeves that she rolled up would come down covering most of the skin on her arms. When it got to the time of summer her sleeves stayed rolled down. Everyone would ask her aren't you hot? She would simply smile and shake her head.

_The teacher wonders but he doesn't ask, _

I once caught Iruka-sensei staring at Tenten. To make it clear, he was staring at the small purple and blue marks that showed when she raised her hand. Her sleeve rolled down and he saw them clearly, as did I. No one else saw. Both Tenten and I sit in the back so no one could see unless they turned around, which no one did.

_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask,_

Tenten would always smile. If anyone was in pain the last person you expect it to be is her. She smiles and comforts people telling them it's okay, to stand strong. Once she was talking to a girl with short blonde hair crying. I was close enough to hear her. She was saying that to give up a friend for a boy was stupid but it wasn't her choice. Tenten told her that the other girl, Sakura, was a fool to end their friendship over a boy, Sasuke, especially if she was the one to give Sakura courage.

_Bearing the burden of a secret storm, sometimes she wishes she was never born,_

I saw her in a clearing kicking and punching a tree, throwing kunai and shuriken, cursing that she wasn't strong enough. I heard her say, 'Why were we born, why?' I saw her eyes glistening but a tear never fell. She gasped after looking at the sun setting in the distance, 'Oh crap I'm late, please tell me he isn't home, yet!' Tenten grabbed her bag and took off towards her house leaving me there confused by her actions.

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone, in a world she can't rise above,_

Tenten P.O.V.

A punch greeted me as I walked in, _'He's home. Ryuu please be okay!'_ I looked up at my father with hateful eyes; he just gave me a greasy smile.

"So bitch-bear is finally home. We missed you sooo much, didn't we, Ryuu?" he said grabbing my shirt and throwing me inside.

I got up and looked around, "Where's Ryuu?" He gave me a smirk and laughed.

"That little bastard, he's fine," the man I call my father bellowed, "Why do you take double the hurt for his wellbeing, bitch-bear?" 

"Ryuu means the world to me, unlike you; I'll do anything for him!" I snapped.

My father glared and me and grabbed my neck, "You just don't know when to shut up do?" I flailed around trying to kick him or punch him. I eventually kick him in the jaw and he drops me to the ground. Wood splinters dug into my back causing blood to draw. I looked up and he grinned once again, from my pain.

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved,_

Father finally got tired of watching me in pain and went out to get drunk, he probably wouldn't be back for two days or more based on the multiple times before. I got up ignoring the pains in my back, arms, legs, and neck, "Ryuu! Ryuu where are you?"

He came out of my room, his brown hair that usually spiked up was now down and his green eyes that are usually bright are now dull when he sees my battered form, "Tenten!" He shouted running into my arms, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Ryuu. Remember our promise," I said looking into his eyes, "If I take the damage you find a place where he can't find us. Where we can be free!" He smiled and nodded.

_Concrete Angel, _

"I know but when I hear him screaming at you I want to help," he said fixing one of the buns that came undone.

"Don't," I replied firmly, "He could kill you!"

"He could kill you too!"

"But I'm almost a ninja, I can defend myself better," I said as he put his head on mine.

"You're an angel, Tennie," he wrapped his arms around my torso, "One that will never break."

"Concrete angel," Our heads jerk up as a door slams downstairs, _'He's back so soon.'_

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night, the neighbors hear but they turn out the lights,_

Neji P.O.V.

"NOOOOOOO!"

I jump out of my bed and look out my window. The lights in Tenten's house are on and I can see three figures. One lying still in a big ones' grip and the third screaming.

"Neji," I turn and see my uncle standing there in my doorway, "Go back to bed you have school tomorrow."

I don't dare disobey him but I want to tell someone. So I say, "Hiashi-sama what's going on next door?"

He turns and says, "Nothing, ignore it." And with that he leaves my room, but not before turning the light off.

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate, when morning comes it'll be too late,_

Sun lit up my dark room and shone in my face. I got up and immediately looked out my window. An ambulance was there as well as some ANBU. I ran through the doorway and out to the porch where I could see someone being taken away in a gurney and someone being questioned by ANBU, I couldn't see the faces clearly because the people crowded around obscured my view.

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone, in a world she can't rise above, but her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved, Concrete Angel, _

I run to the hospital that morning, desperate to find out what happened. When I get there I ask the receptionist for Tenten. She tells me room 210. When I walk in I see two people one with twin buns and one with short brown hair. Each one on a separate bed pushed next to each other.

"Tenten," I call out. She turns to me with eyes shining but never letting a tear fall.

"N-Neji? Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at the academy?" She asked giving me a disapproving look.

"You're more important," I stated walking up to her bed, "Who's he?"

She turns and strokes the cheek of the person, "Ryuu, my twin brother."

It turns out that her father came home, drunk. He swung a broken wine bottle at Tenten but Ryuu stepping in the way. Their father got angered and began to strangle Ryuu. The person screaming no was Tenten. She shot kunai, senbon, and shuriken at him but it wouldn't work. Ryuu's neck snapped and their father passed out. That's when Tenten called the police. The whole time she told this to me she never shed a single tear.

_A statue stands in a shaded place, an angel girl with an upturned face, a name is written on a polished rock,_

A nine year old Tenten and Neji stood by a statue, Ryuu, holding hands. Tenten's head rested on Neji's shoulder and his free arm around her shoulder. Just earlier they placed a bouquet of wild flowers, Ryuu's favorite, on the statue with the words '_Ryuu, Loved Brother of Tenten'_ engraved into the base.

_A broken heart that the world forgot, _

"Ryuu," Tenten murmured, "you will never be forgotten."

Neji squeezed her hand reassuringly. Tenten fell to her knees and laid her head on the statue's base, "R-R-Ryuu why couldn't I protect you, why! You—we promised, I broke it, I couldn't do it. Why him? Why not me? WHY KAMI-SAMA WHY!"

Neji kneeled down and patted her back. She lifted up her face and looked at Neji. _'Her tears finally fall…'_

"Neji, why, why did this happen, Ryuu did nothing bad, so why did this happen to him?" she asked.

He simply shrugged and allowed Tenten to sob into his shoulder, Neji looked up at the sky and smiled knowing Ryuu was watching over his sister right now.

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone, in a world she can't rise above, but her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved,_

Ryuu smiled sadly as he watched his sister and the boy next door, Neji, comforting her. They were friends when they were younger but his uncle didn't want him associating with such "low-class people" as he put it.

"Tenten become the great kunoichi you said you would become, for me," Ryuu said, "and Neji be good to my sister or I'll haunt you forever." He watched the two look up looking for the source of the voice.

"Ryuu? Ryuu!" Tenten shouted. Neji gave her hand another reassuring squeeze as she dropped head on his shoulder.

"Ja ne, Tennie. I'll be watching over you." 

_Concrete Angel…._

**/\ (TT-TT) /\**

**Lily: I don't think this was that good…Sorry for grammatical errors.**

**Momo: Uuuwaaaah! Ryuu…died.**

**Kukai: This song is depressing. Why'd you make us listen to it, Riri?**

**Lily: Don't call me that! I thought it would fit them, besides I like the song…I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. Little hints of NejiTen in there for ya. We might have another one-shot up again later tonight. **

**All: JA NE MINNA-SAN! **


End file.
